


star crossed

by Bipperismylife



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipperismylife/pseuds/Bipperismylife
Summary: thanks for reading!!





	star crossed

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!

"look, princey. I get it but I. AM. NOT. SIGNING. UP. FOR .DRAMA!" Roman was trying to convince me over the phone to put drama for our senior year but i'm refusing

"please!!" 

"roman no...." I rolled my eyes

"But Patton convinced Logan to join drama!!!"

"And?"

"please?" roman sounded so sad that I said no 

"ugh.....fine!"

This is just a preview of this story don't worry this is not how it starts i have to get it from my wattpad account

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
